In American football for example, there are many ball handlers, including quarter backs, running backs, receivers, and the like. Holding onto, catching, gripping, receiving, and the like a football takes practice. A football is hard to hold on to and must be properly held, but many ball handlers do not have the necessary strength or habits required and often fumble or drop a football when hit or otherwise carrying or running with the football.